


would it be a sin

by oceanicspirit



Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [3]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Amnesia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: Natalia recall on her moments with Steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456741
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	would it be a sin

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with another addition to the Monster Hunter/Werewolf Verse. Not much will go on in this fic as this is more of a filler and kind of a background about Steve.
> 
> I had to re-read the first installation because I nearly forgot I gave Steve amnesia loool
> 
> Title inspired by Tommee Profitt and Brooke dark version of "Can't Help Falling In Love"
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used

Natalia lets out a soft sigh as she slips into the tub, the warm water soothing her aching muscles. She finds herself remembering the way Steve touched her. Her right hand plays and tugs at her nipple while her left rubs against her pussy. She remembers how his hot mouth would suck at her teat like a hungry pup. The way his fingers worked her open to take in his glorious cock. Her three fingers tried desperately to recreate the feeling of his knot.

“Oh alpha,” she moaned. She wanted him, again and again.

It was a surprise to her that she had found her true mate, the lost and sole survivor of the most powerful Irish pack. 

_ Steven Grant Rogers _

She had met Steve when she was six years old and he was nine. She remembered the greenery of the Irish woodland as both rambunctious pups chased each other. She loved his smell and her heart would beat fast each time he smiled at her. 

_ (“Momma, why does my heartbeat so fast when I’m near Steve?” The young Natalia asked. _

_ Melina smiled fondly at her daughter, “It is because he is your true mate. Not many werewolves find their mates at such a young age.” _

_ “Will Stevie and I get married like you and poppa?” _

_ The older redhead giggled and brushed her daughter’s hair, “Yes you shall. In the way of the werewolves though.” _

_ “I can’t wait,” Natalia snuggles into a baby blue blanket. Steve had gifted her the blanket on her sixth birthday. Both Melina and Alexei noticed that the blanket had Steve’s scent on it. Their daughter happily accepted the gift and hugged the blushing blonde.  _

_ 19 years passed and tragedy struck. Natalia felt a pain in her heart and cried out for her parents. They both rushed to their daughter’s side and heard the painful whimpers. It was a sign that something had happened to Steve. The Romanov’s had sent a few of their pack members to see what had happened to the Rogers clan. It took three weeks and the members came back. Melina and Alexei saw their grim faces and stood in front of them was the only survivor of the Rogers clan, it was Steve’s best friend. _

_ James Bucchanan Barnes _

_ They took Bucky in and treated him as their own son. Bucky understood the pain Natalia was going through and thus became her protector. They knew that Natalia would never find herself mating with another alpha.) _

Natalia smiles at her appearance in the mirror. A red shirt with black jeans and a black leather jacket. Her eyes fall upon the mirror image of the baby blue blanket on her bed. She walks over to the bed and holds up the blanket. Her hands gently caressing it and inhaling it, she smiled as the scent of Steve still lingered on it, even if it was very faded. Closing her eyes, she imagined wrapping their pup in the same blanket. Images of Steve holding their pup in it, cradling said pup close to his chest and snuggling with their pup. She wanted Steve now more than ever. Parts of his werewolf side were beginning to show and soon he would have to leave his hunter life. 

It was amazing how she found him. A rainy night and spotted the blonde patrolling the edge of the woods. His scent had intrigued her. The smell of gunpowder but underneath all of that was a distinct natural scent all werewolves possessed, she picked up the scent of pine and firewood - which was associated with the blanket she kept. Animal instincts stirred inside of her, her omega side knew that this was her mate. Her Steve was alive and well! She kept her distance and tried to call out to him through the connections that all werewolves had. A whimper left her throat as she had gotten no response. Why didn’t he respond back? Few days later, Natasha slipped into town in her human form and managed to hack into the SHIELD database. Thankfully Steve had kept his name as she looked him up. Then files popped up into her screen on the library computer. 

_ Steven Grant Rogers _

_ D.O.B:. July 4th, year unknown (we had given July 4th his birthday as it was the day one of our agents found him while on a mission on Ireland) _

_ Ethnicity: Irish _

_ Blood type: O+ _

_ Age: suspected to be late 20s early 30s _

_ Information: Steven Grant Rogers was found bloodied and bruised by one of our agents during their mission in Ireland. He was found with bite marks and scratches on his body. Only a leather bracelet was found on him and his name was carved into it. The agent that found him is named Phil Coulson. Agent Coulson didn’t understand why he felt the need to bring the boy back with him. He treated Steve like the son he always wanted and believed that he would be a useful hunter. Steve had shown tremendous strides during the academy and showed promise of becoming one of the best hunters SHIELD could ever have. His agility, strength and strong senses were unmatched. Steven Grant Rogers graduated top of his class with top marks in every single course. Not only that but he had shown great leadership and thus managed to win the respect of his peers and even agents who had higher levels respected him.  _

_ One flaw we find in Agent Rogers is that he has the need to do what’s right, even if it deviates from the mission. He has a strong moral code that could lead to his downfall.  _

_ Important note: Agent Rogers had suffered from major amnesia and has no prior memories. Even our best hypnotics could not help Steve gain his memories. Truth serum had no effect as it seems that his body just fights it off. We also took note that if we had to sedate Agent Rogers, that it had been a sedative to knock out an adult elephant. Agent Rogers remains a mystery to us and we hope that there will be a day that he chooses to stay on our side. _

Natalia smirks, she knows that his werewolf blood would fight off any normal human dosage of medicine. She does hope that if Steve had to choose between SHIELD and her, that he would choose her. Both she and Steve were destined to be mates and bonded for all of eternity. He was her true mate, her alpha. 

*****

“You smell funny,” a wet nose poked at her arm.

“Go away James,” Natalia playfully swatted the giant grey and black wolf next to her, “I’m reading.”

The werewolf snorted and sniffed her again, “You have a scent that is familiar with me.”

“ _ James _ ,” she growled.

“He’s alive, isn’t he,” the wolf laid down and rested his head on his paws, “I need to know Natalia.”

The redhead sighed and stroked her protector and friend’s head, “Yes James, Steve is alive, but he doesn’t remember anything.”

“I’ve been told that werewolves had the ability to suppress events that were very traumatic. The last time I saw Steve when our pack was being attacked, he was leading a group of werewolves away and towards the edge of a cliff.” He whimpered at the memory. It was the last time Bucky saw his best friend. 

“He must have fallen and hit his head for his amnesia to be that bad.” She gave Bucky a smile. “Though bits and pieces of his past should begin to surface.”

“Natalia,” Bucky scolded and swatted her hand with his paw, “you did not.”

“He’s my mate James, what else was I supposed to do.”

“He’s a hunter too.”

“He’s your best friend,” both looked at each other. 

James sat up and sighed, “You know the council won’t like this.”

“Fuck the council, he’s my  _ mate _ . I had to do it. I...I can’t lose him again,” James rested his head on her shoulder and nuzzled her stomach. 

“I know how you feel,” he looks up at her, “I’ll support you no matter what.”

Natalia smiles at the wolf, “Thank you James. Best be off to get Wanda something to eat.”

Bucky groans and gets up, “You think she’ll be impressed if I brought her an elk?”

“You could bring her a piece of garbage and she’d still would accept it.”

Wanda Maximoff, and her brother Pietro, were part of the Romanov clan. Their clan in Sokovia was wiped out from a ruthless clan that called themselves HYDRA. The parents of the Maximoff twins were friends with her own parents. Natalia reached out and took care of the duo. When Natalia introduced Wanda to Bucky, she immediately saw the connection and smiled while Pietro scowled. Bucky always had time to try and woo Wanda into becoming his mate, taking on the father role, Pietro would always try to stop Bucky’s attempt. This sometimes led to both alphas having bit of a scuffle and Natalia having to intervene and scold both of them, though Pietro was the one that got the brunt of it. 

“Please tell me Pietro isn’t home.”

Natalia smiled and scratched Bucky’s ear, “Nah, I sent him on a hunting trip with a few others. They should be back in six hours, so you’ll have plenty of time.”

“Thank you Natalia,” Bucky barked and ran off. 

She sighed and looked up at the sky, her hand playing with a charm. It was a locket and held a picture of her with her parents. Melina and Alexei had passed away two years after Steve’s supposed death. 

“I miss you momma and poppa. I wish you both were here to share in the joy that Steve is alive.” Natalia shifted into her werewolf form as she tucked her book into the hollow tree trunk and ran off. While she was making her way back to her clan’s town, her nose twitched as she picked up a scent. 

Pine mixed with firewood.

_ ALPHA! _

She quickly darted to where her mate was. She panted as she finally reached her destination, but hiding in the dense forest. Her eyes watched as his naked back was facing her direction.. Natalia changed into her human form, and took off her clothes and stacked them neatly by a tree. She knew Steve smelled her as she gave off pheromones. He turned around, pupils dilated as his gaze fell upon her naked body. Her body didn’t shiver as she entered the river. She licked her lips as she stood in front of him, but an inch apart.

“Alpha,” she purred as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Steve cupped her cheek and brushed his thumb against soft skin. “My Natalia,” he growled. “My  _ mate _ .”

She cooed and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 


End file.
